Rainy days
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: one shot. please not flames. It always seems to rain when kagome cries but after going on a walk will the skys clear up?


I thought of this while in athe car on a rainy day. enjoy.

I don't own any thing of inuyasha. the characters are all Rumiko Takahashi's. and Enjoy.

* * *

It always seamed to rain when Kagome cried. It had been 7 mouths since the well closed and Kagome was lost from the feudal Japan. Kagome's mother thought that Kagome was depressed till noon and angry till six then happy till she went to sleep. She hated seeing Kagome like this. Souta and Grandpa tried there best to just stay out of the problems thinking it was just Kagome's teenage hormones.

"Kagome why don't we go to the beach, it is a nice day and you need to leave this house."

"No thanks but may be I will go for a walk." Kagome walked down the stairs from her family shrine and looked at the clouds. She swore she saw a cloud in the shape of shippo. She tried to get that thought out of her head because it wasn't good for her health. Kagome started to think about her friends. Yuka was in college and Eri was engaged to a Mr. Suka and Ayme was married to Hojo.

Kagome was all alone in this world and couldn't move on. She had a very good job as a painter of ancient Japanese style paintings, having learned a couple of times on trips in the feudal era. She made over a thousand dollars per painting and some people ordered new painting each week so she had her hands full. Once again the rain poured and Kagome was caught only with her summer dress and a pair of old school shoes.

"I wonder if Shippo is getting enough food and if Sango and Miroku are married. Then there is Inuyasha, my beloved Inuyasha, how can I ever tell him I carry his child." Kagome thought as she put her hand on her swollen stomach. She only had two months left to the pregnancy then she would have a piece of Inuyasha with her always. She didn't want to know the sex of her child till it was born because she tried to have a pregnancy like Sango would have.

Kagome walked into a forest and remembered the times that she and her friends camped in the forests in the past. Those where better days, when she traveled with her friends and the days when risking your life to take a bath were normal every day. Kagome remembered it was in a forest that Inuyasha said that he loved her and wanted to have her as his mate.

Kagome walked out of the forest and to a rocky hill. She sat down when she felt a pain in her heart. After finding a low rock to sit on she saw something that was out of place. There in the rock walls was a cave with a light that seamed to call to her. Slowly going into the cave she was surprised that it was so sunny and warm when just a few feet out of the cave was cold and dark.

After a half hour Kagome saw that the light was really bright at the end of the long tunnel. Once out of the tunnel she saw a village that had to of been the one on the island that had the four war gods but it was all clean and filled with people. No not people, demons. Opening her senses she found an old friend.

"Koga? it that you?" Kagome said with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Kagome, I thought you died years ago. Hold on let me go get some people you would know." Koga ran off and Kagome sat down and when Koga came back he was with Miroku, Sango, their children, Shippo, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ayame.

"How is this possible? You all should be long have died I mean I am happy your not but how?" Kagome said as everyone but one was reunited.

"Kagome this was the island of the war gods but instead of it coming to our world every 50 years it opens a cave somewhere in the world. Also it grants us all long life and that is how Sango and I are still alive and our children." Miroku said.

"Is Inuyasha still alive? I never got the chance to tell him he was going to be a father."

"He is but he had to much work to do, also try to keep Shippo healthy, keep a house well kept, try to find away to open up the cave forever and try to figure out how to find you." Sesshomaru said. All of a sudden there was an earthquake and the sun was replaced with a cloudy sky.

"Is everyone alright? This is the biggest one we had in years." A voice said coming from behind everyone. All her friends stood in front of her so she couldn't see who it was.

"We are fine." Said Shippo holding back a giggle

"Shippo your hiding something aren't you. Come on show me" the voice asked demandingly

"Actually we all are hiding something or should I say someone." Koga said.

"Who?" the voice was shocked and who ever it was started to push through the group of friends. There standing in all his glory was the one person Kagome wanted to see most of all.

"Kagome, Is that you?" It was Inuyasha. He still looked like he did 500 years ago, in his red robe and held his sword at his side. The only thing different was that he had a golden band around his head.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said leaping into her loves arms for the first time in she couldn't remember how long.

"How I have missed you…is the child that hobo guys?" Inuyasha asked after noticing his Kagome's swollen stomach.

"No it is yours and… Is going to come any moment now…get me home" Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to his house where the servants were put to work getting the necessary supplies.

And Two hours later a beautiful little girl was placed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Papa what is her name?" Asked Shippo

"Her name shall be jade and since when did you call me papa?"

"The moment mama came back."

"Alright, I did raise you for 500 years and look upon you as a son, go play in your room till I send for you." Shippo ran down the hall happy as ever, "Sesshomaru report about the earthquake?"

"Well the earthquake was this land rising to the surface and there seams to be a woman looking for Kagome out side the main gate and you have your mate back my king."

"Thanks bring the woman to me, make sure that every one knows not to leave the village and I know I have my mate back but I don't know how she will act when I tell her that I am a king of this village?"

"If she loves you then she will be happy for you."

"Thanks, here while I go talk with Kagome can you hold Jade," Sesshomaru took Jade and Inuyasha went into see Kagome.

"Inuyasha where is our daughter?"

"Jade, is with Sesshomaru and don't worry he will take care of her till we are done here."

"I have missed you so much Inuyasha. I only thought about you since the well closed. Also is jade healthy? I mean she is two months premature."

"Actually she was born alright. Hanyo's are born two months earlier then humans and your miko powers also helped our little girl grow faster."

"Oh. What is that band around your head?"

"I tells the village I am the king, lord, emperor and not to test me."

"How though? I mean I wouldn't be so surprised if Sesshomaru was king but you. I not saying you're a bad king but how?"

"Well after the well closed Midoriko came to me in a vision saying that this place was going to open so we could back with you. She also told me to gather our friends and their families together and meet in the mountains. Well everyone came but I had to fight Sesshomaru to come with Jaken and Rin. Once I got every to the mountain I saw that Kaede and her village had all came and other humans. Once the portal was open demons wanted to come and I allowed them because it would help keep the past alive.

"Once Sesshomaru and I realized this village and place very one helped clean up the village and made it good as new. You remember the thing that I almost died in?" Kagome nodded "Well as long as we gave it some of our harvest each year it kept everyone alive and provide for our needs. After the first few years with out any rules the men started attacking each other for things so that is when the strongest men were put to a test but the Cauldron of Resonance. In the final battle it was me, some human male, and I think Miroku. Sesshomaru didn't want to have the reasonability of the leader and I came out on top.

"After the battle I asked Sesshomaru to put aside his hatred to me and be my second in command. He gladly took the position. Ever so often the gate would open and allow us to leave for few days to get news on the world and to get certain things that the cauldron couldn't make. That would be like herbs and berries. To say now this little place has very kind of berry and herb around."

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what to say to Inuyasha after that.

"Kagome I know your still taking in the information but I still have to make sure that the village is well kept and you need to rest. I am told your mother is here and I will send her as soon as

I am through talking with her." Kagome nodded again and Inuyasha kissed her head then left to take care of things.

Inuyasha asked Kagome's mother for her hand in marriage and Kagome's mother happily agreed. With in the month the Japanese government came to the village and asked for it to be a historical living museum and would help with any thing. Inuyasha agreed for the people would need to learn a few things about the new society and learn the ways. The people said they would learn but would stay at there home instead of visiting the world.

Kagome was happy she wore old miko garbs and helped out Kaede with the ill and acted as another village miko, though she did where a gold band around her head to signify that she was the queen of the village as well as the miko. Over time the village allowed school groups to stay in the village for a few days to a week to learn and live as they did in the past. Kagome looked upon her friends and family and realised that if it weren't for rainy day's she would never have been brought back to the one she loved.

* * *

Please review. Thanks


End file.
